


Partners in crime

by Hanon006



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Bush Can Take It, Crack, Drunken Flirting, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Pornblower, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Who rearranges furniture at night?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanon006/pseuds/Hanon006
Summary: One night a drunken Horatio slips into the wrong cabin- on purpose.
Relationships: William Bush/Horatio Hornblower
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hornblower





	Partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete crack and I don´t know why I even published this.  
> I blame it on the cider I drank..

„Excuse me?“   
Bush´s question hung in the room.

“Whooot?” Horatio´s answer came thin while he was busy arranging himself under BUSH´S blanket in BUSH´S cot.

“This is not your hammock, Sir.” As if that explained everything.

“Oh come on, it´s cold today and we used to share the same birth William. Don´t be so shy.”

“Sir, Horatio… you´re drunk as a Lord. “ A strong hint of rum captured his nose.

“Ha-hmmm… well, that´s one way to put it.” Horatio murmured as he snuggled closer to his Lieutenant.

“Please, return to your own bed for the night. Should I take you?” Bush asked still trying to understand what´s happening right now.

“Ohhh, yes, you can take me William.” Horatio giggled.

“That´s not what I…..” William stopped as Horatio started to press his face to his neck. The warm breath sending shivers down his body.

“Horatio, you don´t know what you´re doing. Please stop this before we commit a crime.”

“Will, we´ve already been partners in crime, so what´s one more?”   
maybe he was referring to the happening while they served on the Renown, William couldn´t tell.

“Oh for god sake, you don´t know what you´re talking about.” William was stressed now.

“And you talk too much.” That said, Horatio turned his head and searched for Williams lips with his own.

The first kiss landed on Bush´s ear, the second on his eye, which caused the man to let out a hasty “Damn!” only to be silenced once again when their lips finally met in the almost dork room.  
“Oh William, I love committing crime with you.” 

William didn´t know what to respond to this. He had seen his Captain drunk a lot of times now but never that drunk. Did he even know what he has doing?   
Did he know Bush had secretly imagined himself in this situation more than once?   
As if Horatio knew what Bush was thinking, he wrapped his arm around the confused man and crawled half on top of him.

“You know what I´m thinking William?” he smiled temptingly. 

“That you should go to your own quarters now, Sir?” -what a boring answer  
.  
“No, because if you really want me to leave, you would have dragged me out of the room by now. At least when I kissed you, you should´ve been offended or stopped me.” 

“You are not yourself, I won´t punish you for that. Never.”

“Oh, I am totally true to myself right now. The one who´s faking something is you William. Tell me, why didn´t you complain when I kissed you?”   
and Horatio lowered his head so that their lips almost met.  
“Tell me William…. What kind of felony are you dreaming about?”

Bush, starring at him with wide eyes was at a loss of words. That was NOT his well-behaving Horatio.   
This was a seducing demon in his bed and to his dismay, he wasn´t even sorry about it. He liked it and from the looks Horatio threw at him he knew as much.   
Bush could only lay there and stare into those mischievous eyes.   
That boy was clearly trying to seduce him. But was it because Horatio knew about his dark fantasies or was this the real deal?  
As if to play with him, Horatio moved fully on top and traced Williams cheekbones with his slender fingers.

“Come on, tell me Will… What will you do if I kiss you again?”

To put some more pressure behind his words Horatio lowers his face down to Willians.   
Slowly, observing, never breaking eye contact with the man that went stiff under him and could only stare back with sheer disbelieve.

Bush´s mind was racing and with that bewitching demon sitting on top of him there was no chance he could even form one clear thought.   
Maybe it was the best to surrender to him? He felt his hands moving on their own to cup that tempting face which was now mere centimeters away from his.  
Eyes still locked with Horatio, he saw him grinning like a predator that just caught his prey  
-and leaned down to kiss Bush´s trembling lips.

A soft moan escaped the older man´s mouth as Horatio´s tongue traced his bottom lip first to then work his way inside.   
It was a wave of sensation as they kissed, licked and bit each other, devouring, like it was the only thing that mattered right now in this world. 

William grabbed a bunch of the dark curls as Horatio feasted on his lips and then moved downward his neck.  
“God, Horatio, please. Don´t tempt me like that.” Will´s hoarse voice came.

Careful Horatio let go on his neck to lock eyes with him again.

“Oh, I already thought u went mute? Well, what would you do if I move on?” Horatio studied his face.

“I… I can´t guarantee anything if you keep teasing me.”

“Me teasing you?” Horatio almost screamed.   
“Who always stares at me when I shower on deck? Who always makes sure I eat properly? Who always asks about my feelings? Who...”

“Shhh…” William put his finger on his lips. His friend was far from cautious of his actions.

“Horatio… why do you do this to me?” William expression of sorrow and defeat took Horatio by surprise and he withdrew.

“I thought… William I thought…” actually he didn´t think at all. 

“I think you are quite drunk Horatio… and it would be the best to move this topic to tomorrow.”

With a sigh Horatio moved away from him and swayed in the direction of the door.   
Just then he turned on his heel and gave Bush another wicked smile.

“William?” Horatio asked as sweetly as he could  
“Do you love me?” eyes glittering as he studied William´s expression.

Said man looked at him as if he had grown horns or turned into a seal.

“Horatio… we talk about this tomorrow, okai?” his soft words came.

“No! I want to know now. Come oooooon! Tell me please!” At that time Horatio was behaving like a little boy walking up and down the room.   
Bush had to put an end of this torturing game. That was more than enough patience for one night and he decided to try a different attempt.

He rose from his hammock and grabbed Horatio by his shoulders, pushed him to the nearest wall and held his hand captive.   
Horatio´s expression changed from sulky to surprise while he was pinned to the wall by his Lieutenant.

“Horatio. One last warning. Listen. If you don´t head back to your quarters now I will take you right here on the spot and will not stop, you understand me?” he growled fierce.

“Hehe.… Okai William, … Take me”” 

Two simple words.   
One pair of greedy eyes   
and a mouth that screamed of lust, sex and und unspoked promises.   
The night was still young and William was eager to explore that seducing succubus that sneaked into his room.

It didn´t even take 5 minutes to get them both undressed and go crazy over each other.

At the same time Admiral Pellew was taking his inspection of the ship and stopped when he heard strange noises inside the Lieutenants cabin.   
Concerned he decided to knock on the wooden door.

“Lieutenant, is everything alright in there?” 

“Ahh!.. ummm yes! Just rearranging some furniture! Good night, Sir!”

“Alright then, just don´t wake the whole ship.”  
As he went away he was thinking why someone would rearrange the furniture in the middle of the night. 

Also, why did he hear Horatio´s voice inside Mr. Bush´s cabin?


End file.
